Non-chan
Non-chan is a girlfriend of Hiroshi Kogure. She's responsible for the accident with Noriko's father. Biography Kogure first appeared arrived in the udon restaurant, owned by Noriko's unnamed father, to send a get-well gift as an apology for the "accident" that Non-chan made and left. Next day he took Noriko out for a date on a cruise ship. During the date, he ask her to marry her, but she believes it's too sudden, but he "loves" her and kissed her. That night when Kintaro is on his way home from "Health Land Tamayu", He spotted Kogure with another woman, named Non-chan, and a few people fear of him. He decided to spy on him and see what he's up to. While Kogure is spying on him, Kogure revealed his plan to Non-chan that Noriko will marry her within a month. After that, He'll transfer the deed to the land, the building and close down the noodle shop. He'll open a bar, divorce her within 6 months and he'll bring Non-chan as the manager right away. Non-chan tells him not to fall for Noriko for real. Kogure believes she's an old-fashioned brat and called her a bitch. Kintaro interrupted their love and told Kogure not to be cruel to Noriko and her family. He beats up Kintaro and told him he's a 2nd degree black belt in Karate and the Saiaku Gang pledged their loyalty to him and warns Kintaro not to say anything stupid to the noodle shop people, because if he does, he'll murder him. He left Kintaro out-cold and bleeding. The next morning, at the noodle shop, Kintaro was washing dishes with bandages all over his face. He couldn't believed that Noriko's in love with him, without knowing she's been tricked by him and believes that the maiden's first love will crumble to darkness. After he heard that she's going out on a date with Kogure, He got super angry. At the horse track race in a storm, he took her to a private room to see the race. While in the middle of the race, Noriko still couldn't make up her mind if she's going to him or not, because she's worried about her parents if she leaves home. Without them noticing, Kintaro was in disguise as a decoy and keep him from making love with her. Kogure unbutton her shirt, but Kintaro button her back, then Kogure unzipped her pants, but Kintaro zipped her back on. Kogure grabs Kintaro's hand, mistaken for Noriko's, believing she's playing hard-to-get and called her little tease. Kogure plays with his Kintaro's hand, which sick's him. And then Kogure accidently Kintaro without noticing. After that, he hides back where he started as a decoy and Noriko heads home which shocks Kogure. That rainy night, at home, while Noriko was watering her flowers, Kintaro was badly sick in pale from the disgusting kiss from Kogure. Noriko was thinking about moving Kogure to her home, which shocks Kintaro in horror. after the talk, she leaves to her room thinking. After the rain ended, she went out to find Kogure until she hears Kintaro having a talk with Kogure. Kintaro told him to stay away and leave her alone. Kogure refuse to stop as his plans was working perfectly. He believes it was a mistake to go easy with Kintaro the last time. He revealed with insults of Noriko and think she's nothing but a perverted brat. When he was about to attack Kintaro, he saw Noriko behind him. Kintaro turned around and saw her. She heard everything Kogure just said. Kintaro tries to make up a lie for him and told her about a "new friend" of his. But she refuse to believe and run away crying. Kintaro goes after her, but Kogure grabs and was about to kill him for ruining his weeks of work. Kintaro breaks his face with a huge strong punch and broke some of his teeth. Kogure crash to the ground, moaning in pain. Non-chan get shocked when he smashed Kogure's face and becomes fear of Kintaro. It's unknown what happen to Kogure and Non-chan after the injury, but they were never seen again. Category:Anime Villains Category:Female Category:Non-Action Category:In Love Category:Wealthy Category:Cowards Category:One-Shot Category:Karma Houdini